


Teddy Bear

by I_read_everything



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (except Commissioner Gordon), ACAB, Abusive Relationships, Adopted Reader, Blood and Injury, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Reader, Lucas and Reader need TLC, Lucas deserves the world and so many hugs, Naive Reader, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, POV Female Character, Physical Abuse, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protectiveness, Reader Needs Love, Reader-Insert, Scars, Touch-Starved, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_read_everything/pseuds/I_read_everything
Summary: Spending her high school years in France may have been a rather rash decision; she never expected to learn the ways of stitching and bandaging ones self or even becoming a natural in dodging flying objects so soon- no never, she never expected this, she can't complain though, it was her choice.Wasn't it?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> If you are triggered easily by abusive relationships, please do not read this story, I don't wish to cause anyone harm; I write in detail about injuries and the feelings caused due to abusive relationships.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will have, it depends whether or not you dudes like this I suppose.
> 
> To anyone in abusive situation,
> 
> I would put hotlines but not all of you live in Australia like me, please use an hotline common to your area to speak up about your abuse, it will help; Don't forget, you are strong, you are worth it, and you'll be truly happy again.

The smell of baguettes entrances her as she enters the bakery, her smile is bright, buying baguettes from 'Charmente' has become routine for her Tuesday's since she came to France for her high-school years.

She didn't wish to leave Gotham so hasty and young away from her family, her wonderful family, but her father was always so concerned for her, she felt pressured by her own guilt for stressing her father on top of his work at Wayne Industries and raising multiple children who are mostly male, she had to leave. Therefore, she told him about a prestigious art school she wished to go to for her high-school years in France, she smiled as he jumped to that opportunity to get her out of Gotham, he booked the first flight to France the next day, she never saw him so content before, maybe it's because he thought she would be safer.

It felt bittersweet to look back on that now, 4 years later, at the confusing age of 15 with a pain riddled body. 

She shakes her head, no time to think about that, she has classes to go to.

"Puis-je avoir deux baguettes s'il vous plaît?"  
(May I have two baguettes please?)

"Ce sera dix euros." (That will be ten euros.)

"bien sûr." (ofcourse.)

She leaves the bakery with a tiny skip, two baguettes wrapped and placed in a bag pressed against her chest as she takes in their warmth in the biting cold morning, she can see her breath.

It reminds her of Gotham, she can't help but miss that crime riddled city; she shakes her head again, no she can't go back, how dare she even think that...she would cause her father stress again and concern her brothers, they may not text her once every month but she knows coming back abruptly would cause a stir of questioning, questions she wished not to answer; Nathan would feel so betrayed if she left, how could she even think of leaving her boyfriend behind, how cruel of her; Little Lucas too, she can't leave him alone, she's all he has, she won't leave her little brother behind.

Sudden she stiffens as she hears a loud familiar whisper shout coming from the alley beside her "(Y/N)!", she turns looking him over for injuries as she rushes to him and says softly concern lacing her hushed voice as she crouches to his height "Lucas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à votre place habituelle?" (Lucas, what is wrong? Why aren't you in your usual place?), the homeless boy responds brightly as she gives him a baguette "Le policier lui a donné un coup de pied très fort après avoir laissé tomber son café!" (The police man kicked it really hard after he dropped his coffee!), as he nibbles on it she feels her heart shatter for the nine-year-old boy dressed in her old clothes, his little home getting destroyed over someone else's mistake and angered reaction.

She feels like her father as she says with a warm smile looking into his wide blue eyes with her own "Petit frère, voudrais-tu vivre avec moi?" (Little brother, would you like to live with me?), he pauses and stares at her after a minute she says slightly panicked "Petit frère...?" (Little Brother...?), suddenly both of the baguettes are on the floor with her, her little brothers arms wrapped around her neck, she hugs back instantly as he cries softly into her chest muttering repeatedly "Oui merci, Oui merci, Oui merci!", she lets out her tears to. 

She never felt so happy in France before.

She should have done this sooner.

She carries him on her hip to her apartment as he snuggles against her for warmth.

Everything feels normal again as she forgets about her classes entirely.

...

She doesn't notice her phone vibrating in the living room as she bathes Lucas in a bubble bath, playing war with a dozen rubber duckies she got from one of ex-friends as a harmless prank, both of them laughing to their hearts content as water covers the bathroom's walls and floor.

She doesn't notice.

She doesn't.

...

She feels like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter didn't trigger you in any way, even if their wasn't any written scenes of injuries and such, their was implications of injuries she may encounter in the future, if these implications triggered you I'm truly sorry. 
> 
> If I written any mistakes please inform me, also inform me if your enjoying the story..that would make me happy.
> 
>   
> All future chapters will be longer than this first chapter, this chapter was used as a way for you guys to understand my writing style and deem if you would like to see more without the use of reading over 2,000 words, this chapter is only 698 words.
> 
> (The French speaking lines was written with the help of Google Translate, I have absolutely no idea if the french spelling is correct or not. I'm sorry for any mistakes it has.)


End file.
